Hold me Tight
by Darky-chaan
Summary: —Por favor, entiéndeme, comprende las acciones, las pocas demostraciones —susurraste. Prometo intentar entenderte, siempre y cuando me abraces así de fuerte. ¿Acaso eso es desear mucho? :KakuHidan:


_Hidan y Kakuzu no me pertenecen, pero sí es de mi invención este fanfic._

_Disfruten de la lectura...  
_

* * *

**Hold me Tight.**

**

* * *

**

-

-

El bosque nos rodea.

La oscuridad reinante gobierna tus palabras.

No puedo ver tus ojos, sin embargo sé que hay algo en ti que me hace estremecer.

Esa expresión tan difícil de descifrar, que te hace único y especial, que permanece grabada en tu rostro. Y lo sé, aunque no te pueda ver.

La oscuridad abarcadora no me lo permite.

¿Si tengo miedo? Quizá, pero tan sólo tengo miedo de que puedas desaparecer ahora que puedes, y tirarme a un lado como un pedazo inútil de basura. Seguramente eso piensas de mí.

Pero no lo soy. Y sé que eso deseas que fuera.

¿A qué se debe mi seguridad; cuáles son mis fundamentos? Tus ojos. Tus siniestros y cínicos ojos que ahora no puedo ver.

Ellos me miran de una manera distinta de cómo deseas que me miren.

Veo en ellos el brillo de otras intenciones, verdades ocultas tras un manto de falsedades. Tras una máscara.

-

Sé que aún estás ahí, a mi lado. No te has movido ni un centímetro. Tampoco has hablado. Simplemente observas las estrellas, como yo también lo hago.

Pareciera como si las estrellas brillasen para ti. Qué envidia. Yo ni siquiera merezco eso. Pero, ¿tú si? Ojala que sí. Porque así es como te veo en mi mente.

Tengo miedo, pero no lo demuestro. Me mantengo firme y con el rostro sereno. Sólo alguien idiota dejaría ver su debilidad frente a alguien como tú.

Sólo un idiota…

-

Tiemblo. El frío penetra por los poros de mi piel.

Me castañean los dientes. Sé que eso te molesta. Ya me he tomado el trabajo de conocerte.

Y sé que así lo has hecho tú.

Me intriga saber en qué piensas cuándo estamos así, solos los dos, en medio de la nada, bajo la luz protectora de millones estrellas vigilándonos ocultos en lo oscuro.

Cierro mi puño con fuerza. Algo no iba bien en mis pensamientos…

-

—Apúrate, tenemos que llegar antes del amanecer —me ordenaste, y avanzaste unos cortos y pequeños pasos hacia dónde supuestamente se ubicaba nuestro camino.

Pero yo no me moví. Ni un centímetro.

No quería.

Sin saber porqué, algo en mí deseaba regresar a aquel aparente estado de paz mutua al mirar el despejado cielo nocturno.

No me moví. Para nada.

Mi cuerpo no me lo permitía.

— ¿Estás sordo o qué? Tenemos que irnos ya. —me observaste desde tu lugar con cansancio.

Temí. Temí que él me abandonase en aquel lugar. Así que me moví hacia él.

Tan solo un poco.

No mucho.

—Ya estamos llegando tarde… —pronunciaste con una tonalidad diferente.

-

Dime, Kakuzu, ¿acaso tú también te sientes igual? ¿O soy sólo yo? Porque siempre soy sólo yo. Y eso duele mucho, ¿sabes?, duele mucho. Mucho más que las heridas que yo mismo me causo después de mis largos rituales, mucho más de lo que nadie jamás me pudiese lastimar. Eres tú el único que me causa dolor; el único que alborota mi mente y enturbia mis pensamientos; el único por el cual he pasado noches enteras en vela. Despierto, despierto pero aún así dormido, perdido en ensoñaciones azules y grises, otoñales y deprimentes. Pero que, sin embargo, deseo que se hagan realidad, y no que desaparezcan cuando comienza el día.

-

Escucho tus pasos otra vez. Se acercan hacia dónde estoy yo.

Te estás acercando a mí. ¿Qué será lo que quieres corroborar?

No hay que no sepas sobre mí. Te lo he dicho todo.

Bueno, en realidad, sí hay una sola cosa. La verdad que siempre llevaré dentro de mi ser. Hasta que perezca, incluso hasta después.

Una verdad que nada ni nadie sabrá. Tampoco tú, no quiero que lo sepas. Y no lo harás.

Siento tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me acercas más a ti.

Podría morir feliz ahora. Podría, pero sé bien que no puedo. Pero eso no me impide intentarlo.

Me aferras con fuerza y delicadeza; esta es una faceta tuya que nunca antes conocí. Yo creí saberlo todo sobre ti, Kakuzu, pero veo que estaba equivocado.

¿A qué se debe todo esto? ¿Qué pensamientos envuelven tu oscura mente; cuál es tu expresión en estos momentos?

¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Siento cómo mis ojos se humedecen más de lo debido, pero no pienso permitirme derramar ni una sola gota salada. No seré yo el único en romper en lágrimas.

No otra vez…

-

—Niño idiota —murmuraste, enterrando tu cabeza en mi hombro. Acariciabas mi espalda con… ¿cariño?

No podré soportar la presión por mucho tiempo más.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció levemente.

¿Qué faceta de ti estaba conociendo?

—Por favor, entiéndeme, comprende las acciones, las pocas demostraciones… Compréndeme… —me rogaste mientras me abrazabas más fuerte.

¿Quieres que comprenda lo incomprensible? ¿Qué analice no que no tiene nada para analizar?

Tan sólo deseo que me abraces tan fuerte que ni una mínima distancia quede entre nosotros. Abrázame fuerte, te lo pido, no me dejes ir, ya no tengo la fuerza para continuar solo el largo camino que me queda.

—Ka… kuzu… —apenas pronuncio, mientras me aferro a ti, sujetándome a duras penas de tu ancha espalda.

Ya era muy tarde; mi ser entero se había rendido ante aquellas palabras, mi nueva y única verdad.

Prometo entenderte mientras te mantengas tú a mi lado, abrazándome así de fuerte.

Juro que lo intentaré con todo mí ser, siempre y cuándo me abraces como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Nos quedamos en silencio, unidos en un eterno y cálido abrazo.

Las estrellas brillaban inmaculadas allá, en lo alto, y a pesar de su tenue luz, no fui capaz de ver tu expresión.

Pero no me importó. Simplemente quería mantenerme a tu lado, mientras tú me abrazabas así de fuerte.

¿Acaso eso es desear mucho?

-

-

**Fin.**

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Si les ha gustado o no, si tienen algo que decir, que quejarse, que recomendar, que proponer, dejen un review, los estaré esperando con la mente abierta, dispuesta a nuevas propuestas._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Atte.:_

_**Darky-chaan.**  
_


End file.
